Maggots
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Peter Pan and the Pirates. A sick Captain Hook tries to forget about Cookson's cooking before his betrothed's decaying spirit haunts him. Cecilia x Captain James Hook.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

''I'M HUNGRY!'' Mullins shouted. He scowled at Cookson while the latter stirred soup in a pot. Mullins viewed Captain Hook and the other pirates frowning. ''Are you starving?'' he asked them.  
He viewed them nodding. He turned to Cookson another time.

''I'M STILL HUNGRY, COOKSON!'' Mullins shouted.

Cookson faced Mullins. A frown formed on his face. ''Don't forget loud!'' he muttered under his breath. Cookson continued to stir.

''Food! Food! Food! Food!'' Billy Jukes exclaimed.

Cookson placed soup in many bowls. He took two bowls and ran to Captain Hook. He placed one bowl in front of him. ''Enjoy your food, Captain Hook,'' Cookson said. After putting the other bowl near Smee, he obtained extra bowls. Cookson approached Mullins and Billy Jukes with Starkey.

Alf Mason frowned before a bowl was placed near him. ''Are you going to eat anything, Cookson?'' he asked. He watched as Cookson shook his head.

''I'm not hungry.''

Starkey gasped as his eyes widened. ''You're not hungry, Cookson? I'm shocked!'' he said in a sincere tone.

Captain Hook tasted soup. His eyes became wide. He winced as he became queasy. Scowling, Captain Hook lifted the bowl and threw it at Cookson.

After gasping, Cookson ducked. He looked back before the bowl contacted the wall and shattered. Cookson faced Captain Hook.

Starkey ate a bit of soup. He shuddered. *I'll eat more soup just to be polite* he thought. Starkey shuddered again after he consumed a bit more soup.

Captain Hook winced again. He scowled at Cookson another time. He saw Smee's sudden worried expression.

''Perhaps you should rest for now, Captain Hook,'' Smee said.

''A rare good idea, Smee,'' Captain Hook said.

Smee began to smile.

Captain Hook stood.

''I'm curious about something, Captain Hook,'' Smee said. He tilted his head to one side. ''Was Cecilia a good cook?'' he asked.

Another scowl formed on Captain Hook's face. After turning to Smee, he trembled. His eyes narrowed. ''How do you know about my betrothed?''


	2. Chapter 2

Mullins, Billy Jukes, Starkey, Alf Mason, and Cookson gasped together.

''You were almost married, Captain Hook?'' Mullins asked.

Captain Hook faced Mullins and nodded. He focused on Smee another time. ''How do you know about my betrothed?''

''You mention Cecilia while you rest sometimes, Captain Hook,'' Smee said.

Captain Hook began to blink twice.

''Was Cecilia a good cook?'' Smee asked.

''Cecilia was average,'' Captain Hook muttered. He winced another time. He turned and walked to his chamber. After entering it, he saw his bed.

Captain Hook placed his hook under his face. A thoughtful expression formed.

''I do mention Cecilia. I still regret my lies about being a pirate during my days as Jasper Hook's midshipman. Cecilia won't marry a pirate at all. I will never forget her tears after my lies,'' Captain Hook muttered. He began to frown. His shoulders slumped.

''I don't know if Cecilia is still alive or deceased. I loathe her for refusing to marry me. Part of me will still cherish her. Part of me wishes to apologize. Part of me yearns to embrace Cecilia.'' Confusion filled his eyes.

Footsteps were why Captain Hook glanced back. His scowl returned as soon as he saw Cookson near the doorway. He saw a sheepish expression on the latter's face.

''How are you?'' Cookson wanted to know.

Captain Hook remembered eating soup earlier. He winced another time. He glowered at Cookson. ''I'm queasy again!''

''Oh,'' Cookson muttered. He turned and departed.

Captain Hook turned to his bed again. *I should rest now* he thought. A smile began to replace his scowl. *I'll rest for a few minutes.*

Captain Hook heard footsteps another time. Scowling, he looked back. ''Why are you returning, Cookson?'' he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Cookson was not present.

There were footsteps near the doorway.

''Cookson?'' Captain Hook asked. His eyes began to narrow another time. Captain Hook's scowl remained. ''Smee?'' he muttered. Captain Hook faced the bed again. Footsteps continued.

That was when Captain Hook heard a familiar voice.

''James?''

Captain Hook's eyes increased in size. He recognized the voice. His body and head shook at the same time. ''Cecilia?''

Captain Hook turned his head at a snail's pace.

The ghost of Cecilia materialized near him.

Captain Hook trembled uncontrollably.

Cecilia's dress was tattered. Her gloves and hat were long gone. Her eyes bulged. Her face was skeletal. Cecilia's hair reached the middle of the back. Maggots covered most of her body.

Four tears ran down Captain Hook's face. He shook his head another time. ''You are not the woman I fell in love with,'' he muttered. Captain Hook looked down as he sobbed. He was queasy again. He refused to glance at the decaying spirit.

''Why are you here, Cecilia?'' Captain Hook asked.

''I heard your wish to be with me, James. I appeared for you.'' Cecilia touched Captain Hook's wet face. ''I'll comfort you.''

Captain Hook saw maggots on Cecilia's rotting hand. He ceased sobbing. His eyes became bigger another time. Queasy again, Captain Hook stepped back.

''You aren't enraged due to my past lies, Cecilia?'' Captain Hook's eyes filled with tears again. He began to look to one side. ''If part of you still loathes me, Cecilia…'' Captain Hook took a deep breath. He looked ahead. He closed his eyes.

''You can do whatever you want to me, Cecilia.''


	4. Chapter 4

''I moved on, James,'' Cecilia said. She almost kissed Captain Hook's face before he opened his eyes and stepped back again. Cecilia tilted her head to one side in confusion. ''James?'' she muttered.

''You can do whatever you want to me except kissing! I forgot about kissing. The same goes for holding me in your arms,'' Captain Hook said during a sudden frown. He shuddered after he saw maggots again.

Captain Hook glanced at Cecilia before he remembered he was a gentleman. His hat was already by his bed. There was no need to remove it in front of Cecilia. Captain Hook bowed.

''Cecilia, I…'' Captain Hook glanced at his bed another time. He ceased bowing. ''About my past lies…'' Captain Hook faced Cecilia. He tried to disregard the maggots.

''I am sorr…'' Captain Hook muttered. After pausing again, he looked down. His frown came back.

''Apology accepted, James.''

A rare smile replaced Captain Hook's frown. ''I'm glad you are happy, Cecilia.'' He gasped after he thought he saw what Cecilia looked like prior to her death. Captain Hook recognized the red bow on her white and lilac dress. His eyes were on the hat she sometimes wore. Most of Cecilia's hair was under the hat. Her eyes never bulged.

Captain Hook blushed as his eyes widened. He smiled again. Tears ran down Captain Hook's face. ''You are the woman I fell in love with.''

''James…'' the spirit muttered. She wondered if he accepted her true emotions for him. *James doesn't view me as a vengeful spirit any longer* she thought. Cecilia never mentioned her decaying form.

''Are you always going to remain with me, Cecilia?'' Captain Hook asked.

Cecilia nodded. ''Perhaps we can marry one another, James.'' She viewed him tilting his head to one side.

''I'm not a spirit,'' Captain Hook said.

''We can still be together, James.''

''You are still my betrothed, Cecilia.''

''I'll be more than happy to be your wife before and after your death, James. Are you happy about being my spouse?''

Captain Hook smiled again. He wrapped his arms around Cecilia before he kissed her. He still never saw maggots on her. Captain Hook continued to kiss his wife-to-be and embrace her.

Cookson appeared again. After viewing the decaying spirit in Captain Hook's arms, he gasped. He scowled. ''You will kiss the maggot lady, but you won't eat my cooking!''

The End


End file.
